Ashita no Kibo
by Ookamisama01
Summary: Japão. Período Heian. Kyoto se encontra dividida entre a luz e as trevas, sendo separada por uma fina linha invisível para todos. Para proteger as pessoas e o shogun, uma elite de pessoas dotadas de dons espirituais são treinados e ordenados a lutar contra as 'trevas'. UA. YAOI. SASUNARU. KITSUNEFIC. MPREG.


**ASHITA NO KIBO**

**Título: **_Ashita no Kibo_

**Autora: **_Ookamisama01_

**Casal: **_Sasu&Naru_

**Censura: **_+18_

**Gênero: **_Ação, Romance, Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Mitologia nipônica._

**Avisos: **_Álcool, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, MPreg, Sexo._

**Sinopse: **_Japão. Período Heian. Kyoto se encontra dividida entre a luz e as trevas, sendo separada por uma fina linha invisível para todos. Para proteger as pessoas e o xogum, uma elite de pessoas dotadas de dons espirituais são treinados e ordenados a lutar contra as 'trevas'._

_Uchiha Sasuke, filho caçula de um antigo clã conhecido por sua forte mediunidade acaba de receber o título oficial de Onmyouji, é enviado como sua primeira missão, purificar uma área deserta da cidade de Kyoto, onde muitos ataques de ayakashis foram registrados. Porém, o que ele encontra durante a sua missão não é apenas ayakashis cruéis. Aquilo que ele encontra é o seu destino._

**Notas da Autora: **_Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_**Mirante das luzes. Despedida silenciosa.**_

A aurora boreal brilhava no céu noturno, fazendo com que todos os aqueles que a presenciavam suspirassem, encantados pelo magnifico show de luzes brilhantes. Aquele belo acontecimento só era possível ser presenciado no cume mais alto das montanhas mais afastadas. Apenas poucas criaturas tinham o prazer de presenciar aquele belo espetáculo. Uma pequena raposa de nove caudas era uma dessas criaturas tão sortudas.

Deitado sobre a grama verde, sem ninguém próximo, se encontra Naruto. Ele era um kitsune, uma raposa espiritual. Um ser que estava além da compreensão dos homens e que apenas despertava a ganancia alheia. Viver nas montanhas mais altas, longe daqueles que ambicionavam seus poderes e habilidades, era o mais seguro a se fazer. Porém, não era o que mais lhe fazia feliz.

Naruto tinha a pelagem dourada, apenas com alguns detalhes em branco na ponta das nove caudas e em seu peito e barriga. Seus olhos eram de um azul puro e brilhante, um azul que algumas vezes lembrava o céu de verão, mas transmitiam um calor que ia muito além.

- Você não parece muito feliz hoje, Naruto – comentou uma voz tranquila atrás de si.

A pequena raposa dourada não precisava se virar para saber quem falava. O dono daquela voz tranquila era, assim como ele próprio, outro kitsune e seu único e precioso amigo: Gaara. Gaara, diferente de Naruto, era um kitsune de pelagem vermelho-sangue e olhos de uma intensa coloração água-marinha. Porém, diferente de Naruto que possuía nove caudas, ele tinha apenas uma única cauda.

Para um kitsune, o número de caudas corresponde diretamente ao seu poder e habilidade. Eram raras as kitsunes que nasciam com nove caudas, normalmente, apenas nasciam kitsunes com – no máximo – duas caudas. Já havia se passado muito milénios, desde que alguma kitsune nascera com as belas nove caudas. A antecessora e Naruto, era uma kitsune lendária que havia descido a montanha e nunca mais retornado.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou Gaara, olhando fixamente para a raposa dourada. – Você sempre gostou de ver as luzes, mas ultimamente está agindo de forma estranha.

Naruto não respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos desviaram as belas luzes, para observar suas patas douradas em contrastes com a grama verde.

- Estava pensando na Kurama-san... – comentou depois de vários minutos em silêncio.

Kurama era o nome da kitsune de nove caudas que havia desaparecido após descer a montanha.

Kurama havia descido a montanha aproximadamente um mês depois que Naruto nascera e antes de fazê-lo, ela havia ido até ele e lhe deixado um pequeno recado. Algo que Naruto nunca havia parado para pensar até aquela noite. O menor não sabia exatamente o porquê de ter pensado sobre isso justamente enquanto observava as luzes, mas havia sido algo que ele não pode escolher. Apenas havia acontecido.

O olhar de Gaara estreitou um pouco ao escutar aquilo. Ele conhecia Naruto há muito tempo. Poderia saber praticamente tudo a raposa dourada a sua frente, mas muitas vezes, o loiro parecia ser um grande mistério para ele. Impossível de ser desvendado e, acima de tudo, impossível de ser controlado.

- E?

- Vou descer a montanha amanhã.

Gaara fechou os olhos e suspirou. Já deveria estar esperando por isso, não é mesmo? Naruto não era como ele. Naruto havia nascido com nove caudas e isso o tornava diferente, o tornava especial. Isso significava que a vida dele não estava presa àquela montanha e sim a outro lugar. Um lugar que ele não poderia nem ao mesmo imaginar.

Em silêncio, Gaara andou até onde Naruto estava deitado, deitando-se ao lado do loiro e observando em silêncio as luzes no céu noturno. O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes. Naruto sabia que Gaara não tentaria impedi-lo e isso o alegrava, pois tal ato não significava que o ruivo não se preocupava com ele e sim o contrario: Gaara compreendia os motivos que levavam Naruto a tomar aquela decisão e os aceitava e respeitava, mesmo que isso significava que sentiria saudades do amigo. Acima de tudo, Gaara compreendia que não possuía o direito de intervir nas decisões do loiro.

- Arigato Gaara... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos com um sorriso pequeno em sua face de raposa.

Gaara não respondeu. Palavras, muitas vezes, eram desnecessárias. Aquele era um desses momentos, onde as palavras se faziam desnecessárias.

* * *

_**Oi gente ^-^**_

_**Bem, esse é apenas o prólogo, mas espero que todos tenham gostado. =)**_

_**Deixem um review para falar o que acharam da fic e também com sugestões de situações e cenas que poderiam acontecer =D**_

_**Beijinhos a todos e até a próxima õ/**_


End file.
